The Phone Message
by MintCookieMonsterr
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru have a sleepover and Unfortunately   a phone message that wasn't supposed to be sent was sent...FOR THE ONESHOT CONTEST  NatsumeXMikan RukaXHotaru
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Phone message~**

**Rated: K+**

**Genres: Romance and Humor**

**Parings" NATSUMEXMIKAN RUKAXHOTARU**

**Summary: Mikan and Hotaru have a sleepover and some secrets are revealed!~**

**(No Yuri .)A gakuen Alice one shot~ I suck at romantic and stuff so I HOPE ITS INTERESTING~ :D This is for a contest just to say~**

* * *

><p>Mikan's POV<p>

I was excitedly jumping on my bed waiting for Hotaru to come over. It was the first time she actually agreed on coming over. When we used to live in Japan, she slept over once. It was actually a pretty good time.

I scurried over to my little fridge in the corner of the room and pulled out the pop, and crab brains I've been saving for this exact night. Then I went to the Cabinet and got out some chips, and halowons. Since I have been in this school I have upgraded from a no-star to a triple star.

I went back to my little living room and put the stuff on the table next to the movies.

Then, I ran across my fluffy pink carpet and into my closet in my room. I changed into my polka-dotted tank top and pink pajama pants. I heard knocking at my door and grinned a wide grin,

I skipped over to the door and opened it, the grin still plastered to my face. "HOTA-" I was cut off by a masculine voice saying "No you baka its me Natsume" Natsume said coldly as he stood there hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I attempted to glare at him, which failed.

"You forgot this in the classroom" He said as he threw a notebook at me. I recognized it as the notebook I write my science notes in.

"Thanks Natsume!" I said cheerfully while hugging him. I felt him tense up a bit but relaxed soon after. Then he slowly hugged me back. I felt myself smile. I then heard a clicking sound.

I turned and saw Hotaru there, with her trusty camera. "HOTARU!" I yelled as I tried to tackle her in to a hug. Key word: TRIED. As all of you people know, Hotaru used her famous Baka-gun. I flew back and hit the floor and at least skidded about...3 feet.

"HOTARU! THAT HURT!" I whined as I rubbed my now sore butt. She just glared at me. I swear Natsume and her are twins.

"Let's get going" She said as she walked in to my dorm. I turned to Natsume who was still standing were I had left him.

"Natsume thanks again!" I said as I ran up to him and gave him another quick hug. There was something different though...I felt a warm sensation go through my body when I hugged him. It felt good. I then walked back into my room and was greeted by Hotaru, eating the crab brains, with her feet probed up on the coffee table.

"What do you wanna do Hotaru?" I asked as I plopped down next to her. She just shrugged and kept munching on her favorite food.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I asked. She nodded and I popped in a movie called "You again" its supposed to be a comedy.

~ 1 humerus hour later~

I don't even think Hotaru was even watching the movie. She was just typing stuff in her phone. I tried to read over her shoulder but her phone was always blocked from my view. "Hotaru! What are you doing?" I said,

"I am texting baka" She replied. Who knew Hotaru texted? I certainly didn't. "Who?" I asked curiously.

She looked up from her phone and glared at me a little. "No one" She said simply. I don't believe her. I will get that phone later. I grinned at her. "Hotaru I'M BORED!" I whined. She sighed then a mischievous look crossed her eye. " Wanna play truth or dare?" She asked smirking. I LOVE THAT GAME "SURE!" I replied brightly.

We sat across from each other and I went first.

"Hotaru truth or dare?" I asked. She instantly replied "Truth" I tried my best to think of something in my head. I got one. "Why do you black mail people so much?" I asked.

She looked at me with a bored look. "Its a hobby" I sweat dropped at this. Seriously? I wonder when she started to blackmail people. "Mikan truth or dare?" She asked. I thought for a moment and said back "Truth" She had that look again and said "Who do you have a crush on?" My cheeks flared red as she said that. W-why would she ask that kind of question. I never thought she was interested in my love life. "U-um pass.." I mumbled.

"No you can not pass, answer the question or I will shoot you with my new and improved baka gun." I flinched at the idea of getting hit with that.

"Natsume..." I said quietly. She smirked and said "I can't hear you".

"Natsume.." I said a little lower. "Louder"

"Natsume.." I said getting a little irritated. "Mikan speak up"

" I LIKE NATSUME OKAY!" I yelled. She was still smirking and I noticed she had a voice recorder in her hand. "Y-you d-didn't..." I stuttered nervously.

"Oh, but I did": She said. MY LIFE HAS OFFICALY ENDED. If Natsume ever heard this he would probably shun me for it. Then, he wouldn't talk to me ever again.

I couldn't bear that Idea. I sulked in my spot.

"Baka its your turn" Hotaru said while pulling out a wrench and started to adjust her new invention. I asked Hotaru truth or dare and she said truth. I smiled a little and said "Who do YOU like?" When I said that her wrench fell completely out of her hand. I could barely see the blush that was on her face, but I knew it was there. She then glared at me.

"No one" She said avoiding eye contact. I knew better. She was lying. "Your lying" I pressed on. If she got my secret out of me then it was her turn. She glared intensely at me. "Fine I like bunny boy" She said coldly. I giggled. I knew they had chemistry between them.

Then Hotaru's phone beeped again and I pounced for it. I got it and ran like the wind to the bathroom and locked myself in there. I could hear Hotaru banging on the door for me to open up. I WILL NEVER! I opened her phone up and saw that there was something recording. I clicked saved them it said 'would you like to send this as a message?" I clicked yes. Then it said "Who would you like to send this to?" I thought for a moment. Who would I send it to? I can actually embarrass Hotaru. This recording actually had her confession on it. I scrolled down and saw Natsume's name. I clicked on it.

Wait. He would probably delete it. Also, I feel guilty. I mean what kind of friend does this? I clicked the end button..or so I thought. Then it said "Message successfully sent" My eyes widened. WHAT HAD I DONE!

I instantly got up, unlocked the door and through myself into Hotaru's arms. "I'M SORRY!" I wailed into her shirt. She looked surprised but then went back to a blank expression. "What did you do?" She asked. "I-I-I sent it" I sniffled into her shoulder.

"Sent what?" She asked suspiciously. "T-the recording! I SENT IT TO NATSUME!" She jerked away from me and stared at me wide eyed. "You know that had my and YOUR confession on it right?" She said. My eyes widened. NO! WHY!

I started to cry into her shirt. She looked at me and said "Stop crying you look more ugly than usual" She said. I sniffed and put on a shaky smile. "We will clear things up tomorrow" She started. "We should go to bed" She finished. Hotaru went in my bathroom and changed into her violet nightgown. I yawned and lazed on my puffy and fuzzy bed. Hotaru lazed on my couch. I was going to drift ff to sleep but then I had something I wanted to tell Hotaru. "Hey Hotaru..." I said. "Hn" She replied.

"I have to get this off my chest..._**.When I grow up...I want to be a unicorn**_.." I said. Next thing I knew, Hotaru had shot her new and improved baka gun at me.

~AT NATSUME'S DORM~

Ruka and Natsume sat on Natsume's bed. Ruka was petting his bunny while, Natsume read his manga. They were in complete silence. That was, until Natsume's phone vibrated. Natsume growled silently, at his phone for disturbing the peace. He got up and went to his phone and saw a new message from Hotaru. "Why the heck is she texting me?" He thought. He flipped his phone opened and saw it was a sound message.

He clicked on it and he heard Hotaru's voice.

"_Mikan Truth or dare?" She asked. _

"_Truth" Mikan said happily._

"_Who do you have a crush on?"_

Now that question interested Natsume. Natsume didn't know that Ruka was looking at the phone to.

"_U-um pass.." Mikan mumbled. _

"_No you can not pass, answer the question or I will shoot you with my new and improved baka gun." Hotaru said threateningly. _

Mikan mumbled something he couldn't quite hear. He could hear Hotaru telling Mikan to speak up. Which was probably irritating Mikan by the tone of voice she was using.

"_I LIKE NATSUME OKAY!" Mikan screamed. _

Natsume's eyes widened as he struggled to keep his phone in his grip. He was utterly shocked. She felt the same way as him? He HAD been crushing on her for about 2 years now. Then they heard Mikan say.

"_Who do YOU like?" Mikan asked._

"_No one..." We heard Hotaru say._

"_Your lying..." Mikan said._ Natsume could just see the grin on Mikan's face.

"_Fine, I like bunny boy"_ Now this time Natsume dropped his phone and turned to his friend. Whose, face was the same color as Natsume's eyes. Natsume smirked.

"I guess we should pay these girls a visit Ruka?"

* * *

><p>~END~<p>

**Now that was fun to write. Just to say They are all 13. It is pretty interesting I think. I could see it happening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What is this? A sequel chapter? I'm too nice XD. I was actually planning on making a second chapter anyway, but still to get people demanding me to make one. Makes me feel like I accomplished something! I also got to say, I have gotten way more better at writing!**

**Dedication: TalonXdreamer**

* * *

><p>A loud knock interrupted the silence of the room. Hotaru's eyes snapped open, and she got up. Awake now, and she was not happy. Who would be here at-she glanced at the clock- 4:50 in the morning?<p>

Glaring at nothing, she grabbed her baka gun from her bag on the floor, and set it up. The knocking didn't stop, and was irritating her more and more. She walked calmly to the door, and when she opened it, she glared a glare of hatred, and shot it full on. Then slammed the door in the face of the guest.

On the outside of the door, was a shaking Ruka, a expressionless Natsume, and a twitching Narumi.

"Narumi...are you okay?" Ruka asked. Narumi waved his hand from the ground, and slowly recovered to his original state.

"I'm fine." He laughed and sat up.

"I was right, we should have sent him first." Natsume said.

"N-Natsume..." Ruka said, and gripped his bunny tighter.

"Hey, both you and I know that baka gun hurts." Natsume glanced at Ruka, who nodded unsure. They heard somebody scream something inside, then stomps coming to the door. Which turned out to be Mikan, once she opened the door. She smiled, at Narumi, paying no mind to the other two.

"I'm sorry, shes not happy in the morning! Are you okay?"

"MIKAN! I'm so glad your okay~ Now tell me when you started to have crushes?" Narumi cried, clinging to Mikan.

"W-What are you talking about?" Mikan turned red in the face.

"Ruka and Natsume showed me this message that they sent you, and I wanted to help them!" Narumi smiled. Mikan turned her head slowly at the two teens next to her. Ruka smiled shakily, and Natsume 'hn'ed.

"Mind telling us what that was about?" Natsume rolled his eyes.

If she could, Mikan turned even more red, and pushed Narumi off of her. She "eeped" and ran back into her room, and slammed the door in the faces of her friends. Natsume was getting impatient, and Ruka was getting scared of both Natsume's rage and Hotaru's gun.

Ruka knocked on the door.

"Mikan...maybe we should talk about this..."

"No." Came the reply.

"It would help a lot."

"No."

Natsume snapped and pounded on the door.

"Mikan if you do not open this door right now, I will burn it down." He seethed. Mikan wasn't scared though. She was hiding under her covers and shook her head. Not like Natsume could see. Hotaru, on the other hand, was polishing her baka gun, while thinking on what to do.

Then Hotaru's phone beeped, and she took it out from her bag.

"One New Message." The robotic voice said. She flipped open the phone and read the message. Then turned a little pink on the cheeks. Mikan had fully taken the blanket off of her and was staring confused at Hotaru.

"Hotaru? Whats wrong?" She had asked. Hotaru snapped her phone shut, and regained her composure.

"Nothing, now go open the door before I shoot you."

Mikan was going to argue but weighed her options out. She chose answering, the door.

She scurried over to the door, and opened it cautiosly, to see Natsume had his hand out, with a flame ready. Ruka was standing there smiling a little, and stuck a sky blue phone in his back pocket.

"C-Come in..." Mikan said, quietly. She had never been more nervous in her life! AND SHE HAD FOUGHT THE ESP FOR GOODNESS SAKES!

"I'm surprised Natsume, you didn't do anything drastic like going through the window or something." Hotaru said.

"I was about to." He replied. Then a awkward silence filled the room. Mikan fidgeted uncomfortably, but didn't say anything.

" Polka, mind telling what this was?" Natsume ushered Ruka to give him his phone, so he did.

Natsume flipped open his phone, and scrolled through the messages. There were many from fan-girls, admirers, Aoi, and haters. Natsume found the message, and played it.

"_I LIKE NATSUME OKAY!_" Mikan turned red, and covered her face with a pillow.

The message played through.

"_Fine, I like bunny boy." _Instead of Hotaru turning red, it was Ruka.

"It was a misunderstanding..." Mikan explained, still flustered. Natsume raised a eyebrow, but remained expressionless.

"Oh Really now?"

"Yes!" Mikan cried. Natsume walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. Then stared in her eyes.

Mikan was confused.

"Your lying." Natsume said simply. Mikan was speechless. How could he tell?

"How do you know?" Mikan said.

"Thats a secret."

Completely forgetting about what was going on, Mikan said.

"Natsume TELL ME!~"

Natsume shook his head no.

"COME ON!" Mikan pouted.

"No."

"NATSUME!~"

"I like you too." Natsume said, bluntly.

"W-wha...you do?" Mikan shyly said, then turned bright red again. She ignored how he changed the subject.

"Well I just said it didn't I?"

"I like you too.." Mikan said quietly.

"What did you say?" Natsume said. Mikan glared at him, and clenched her hand into a fist.

"WE ARE NOT GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" And for a moment Mikan saw Natsume smile and her and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>Then to the other side of the room...<p>

Hotaru and Ruka were both silent. No talking, just silence.

"So..."

"Nogi, lets cut to the chase, I like you and you like me, if you didn't you wouldn't be here." Hotaru said, while setting down her wrench. Ruka blushed, then his bunny pratically sacrificed its life. Usagi hopped out of Ruka's arms and sat on Hotaru's lap.

"U-Usagi get back here." Ruka said. Hotaru petted the bunny on the head, and it snuggled closer to her. Ruka was surprised, his bunny usually didn't like anybody but him.

" Nogi, I'm waiting." Hotaru said and stopped petting the bunny, and crossed her arms.

"Oh sorry..." Ruka smiled.

"Hotaru will you b-" Hotaru put her hand up. Ruka stopped and was confused.

"Do it more romantically." She commanded.

Ruka nodded his head and got down on one knee.

"Hotaru will you be my girlfriend?"

"..." Hotaru's silence made Ruka nervous. Was all this all to make him look stupid? To get more money? Is she recording this right now?

"Well?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say, actually. This was the part she didn't plan out. Ruka was getting irritated. She probably did want him to be embarrassed. He wondered where she hid the cameras.

"Hotaru, I like you a lot okay? Answer me, do you want to be my girlfriend or not!" Ruka snapped. Hotaru's eyes widened and so did Rukas. They both didn't know they had it in them.

"Hotaru I'm re-" Ruka was cut off again by Hotaru.

"I do."

"You do? Really?" Ruka was shocked. The ice queen REALLY wanted to be his girlfriend.

Hotaru managed a small smile and Ruka grinned back at her.

Hotaru's smile faltered and she said, emotionless.

"If you tell anyone, I will hunt you down, Ruka."

Ruka didn't stop smiling and nodded. Same old Hotaru, and he wasn't planning on telling anyone.

That's because what kind of prince tells on his queen?

* * *

><p><strong>I think...it wasn't as good as I planned. It just seems off. I might change it later, in the future, but I hope you people like it and it satifys your sequel needs.<strong>


End file.
